


Guard Dog -Alfredo Diaz-

by BethBoca



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBoca/pseuds/BethBoca
Summary: Mythical AU"Artemis O'Malley, I am Geoff Ramsey.""Wait- like pre-crime leader Ramsey?""That's the one. This is your new bodyguard, courtesy of your father and mother."
Relationships: Alfredo Diaz/OC, Alfredo Diaz/Original Character, Alfredo Diaz/Reader, Jack Pattillo/Caiti Ward, Jeremy Dooley/Kat Dooley, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Reader/Alfredo Diaz, Trevor Collins/Barbara Dunkelman





	1. One

"O'Malley!" I hear the brute yell behind me. I spin to look over my shoulder for a moment. "I will kill you! Do you think you have power? You don't. Your family has the power you think you have!" I face forwards and continue walking. I hear my employees harshly rip the man apart behind me before they jog to keep up with me. Fiona wipes her lips from the blood casing over them while Lindsay fixes her shirt.

"Why is werewolf blood always so dirty tasting?" Fiona spits out a wad of blood that was already curling up in her saliva.

"Because they are hounds," I comment with a small grin.

"Also you were lucky they didn't turn into the wolf form yet." Lindsay comments. "You would have had a mouth full of wet fur."

"Don't remind me," Fiona mutters, remembering when that moment did actually happen previously. "Hey, Artie?" I glance at her as we make it to the vehicle. "Won't your dad be pissed if you keep killing instead of arresting?"

"Are you saying you don't like being fed?" Lindsay and Fiona glance at each other. "You know my father doesn't approve of me hanging with a Vampire and a Cait. Do you really think he wants you guys near me?"

"You elves are so stickler." Lindsay huffs.

"After being destroyed in the past by Vamps, Weres, and Zombs, yeah I think my kind would be a stickler." They nod in agreement, but I know they feel guilty. I have to have a conversation like this with them at least once a week. I slide into the car and wait for the girls to get in before I call up my dad.

"O'Malley." He answers coldly.

"Hey, Dad, it's me."

"Oh, hello, Honey." His tone switches immediately. "What happened?"

"I just want to let you know I caught up with the Were-Bandit, but I took care of it."

"Artie..." I hear his heavy sigh. "Thank you, but I know you haven't been arresting them because of your groupies."

"You mean my friends?" I huff. "Dad, you should be thankful to have a Vamp and Cait on our side."

"We won't discuss this again." He commands thickly. "I'm glad you're alright." We hang up the phone, the car falling silent.

"What will you do if they come after you this time?" Fiona asks with her eyes deeply on the road still. "Lindsay and I will have to go home soon. The day is breaking and Weres aren't scared of the sun." I knew she was concerned, but I wasn't in the slightest.

"I can handle myself," I promise. "I also have my family."

"While you may be more powerful in the day, that doesn't mean you are the strongest of all," Lindsay warns. "If you need help, please let us know." I nod, assuring them of the promise. After being dismissed in front of my home, I go inside and see my mother on the couch with her laptop on her lap and a cup of tea to the side of her.

"Welcome home, Dear." She says while looking up to give me a warm smile. I return it with a small nod.

"Hello, Mom," I reply before beginning to walk to my room. Before I can make it to the door, the butler, Kent, stops me.

"Mr. O'Malley has requested to speak with you before you retire." I nod and turn to follow him to my father's study. We are given the permission to enter before I do so, taking a seat at the desk in front of him.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask kindly.

"I know you are aware of how to protect yourself, dear, but your mother and I have come to an agreement today..." I stay silent, imagining all the things they could have discussed. "We have come to terms with the idea of giving you a personal bodyguard." I sat there in shock for a moment.

"Nonsense." I finally muster out. "I do not need a bodyguard."

"We have had multiple threats on your life in the past two weeks than we've ever had in your twenty-seven years of living." He informs me. "I ask you please, for your safety and your parents' worrying, accept the idea." I bit my bottom lip and finally sighed, knowing this was a mix-up I got myself into and now my parents were stressing crazily over it.

"I agree."

"Great." He breathes out in relief. "I'll be sending you with Kent to visit a colleague of mine. He will be giving one of his best for us as payment for a favor years back." I nod and stand, following Kent to the hallway and saying a farewell to my parents as I passed each one. I go to the car, waiting impatiently as we drove towards the city limits.

"A bodyguard," I whisper. "I hope they are the best, then..." We pull up in front of an extravagant mansion that looked to the house at least ten people comfortably. Kent opens my door, walking me to the front where I am greeted immediately by a butler and a maid. I suppose they are both the head ones in a house this large.

"Ms. O'Malley." The man bows slightly. "I am Larry, the head butler in this establishment. This is the head maid, Steffie."

"Pleasure to meet you both," I respond lightly. "May I speak with the head of the household?"

"Absolutely." Larry answers. "Right this way, please." I pass in front of Kent as they all three follow me inside. "It's nice to see you again, Kent. It's been quite some time." I turn to look between the two butlers.

"You two worked with each other?" I ask.

"About ten years ago I worked at this household," Kent informs me. "Mr. O'Malley was new to the mafia side of town and needed a man of work. The head of household sent me there personally." Larry begins to lead us through the hallway to a large double door, resembling a room like my father's study. Once we are granted entry, I am the only one who enters the room. Inside was a man with gray and white pepper hair and a beard to match. His tattoos graciously covered his skin like a suit, making it hard to imagine what he looked like without them. I bow slightly to the man.

"Hello, sir." I greet. "My father has sent me here in the search of a bodyguard."

"Ah, yes." The man smiles and closes his book. "I suppose you are not fond of the idea?"

"Of course not, but it is for my family's mental sake." There's a sudden knock at the door.

"Enter." The man calls out. When the door opens, a man who seemed a bit older than me walks in, a black mask covering his mouth and his black hair slicked slightly back and to the side. His eyes were a red/brown, nearly black as they glared into my soul. The house head clears his throat.

"Artemis O'Malley, I am Geoff Ramsey."

"Wait- like pre-crime leader Ramsey?"

"That's the one. This is your new bodyguard, courtesy of your father and mother." As soon as the name left his mouth, I knew exactly who this man was to my father. This man was my uncle, Geoff. Father said I was never able to meet him due to issues in the criminal business, but I suppose now that he has handed down his title name to another, I am allowed. "This is Alfredo Diaz. He is the best source of protection I am able to offer you in my own power."

"I understand," I reply, the masked man's eyes sending a shiver down my spine. "Good to meet you, Alfredo." I turn to him. He doesn't respond as I swallow at my words.

"Sorry, Ms. O'Malley," Geoff says. "He's the non-talkative type." I nod and turn to leave the building. Before I can turn back around to thank Geoff, Alfredo is right in my face, nearly knocking me over in shock. I look down at his outstretched hand and tilt my head in confusion when I realize what he was holding.

"What's this for?" I question while grabbing hold of the black and gold collar.

"Well, I believe I forgot to mention it..." Geoff smirks and leans back slightly in his chair. "Alfredo is a Hell Hound." I almost choke on my own breathing. "Whoever locks the collar on his neck with their blood is his owner." As I inspected the collar I saw a small pin poking out of the clip area when it connects together.

"Does my father know about his type?"

"Of course," Geoff says casually. "While he doesn't agree with it since he despises the evil side of nature, he knows what is necessary to keep you safe." I look over the device one more, Alfredo waiting patiently in front of me. I sigh and place the collar around his neck, his head lifting slightly to be out of the way. His eyes never leave mine as I embarrassingly wrap my arms around him, pricking my finger on the clasp before it automatically magnetizes together with my blood. Alfredo gives a solid twitch before I see something in his eyes switch. The brown that once engulfed his irises was now a solid dark red.

"The bond is set." Geoff laughs out. "Enjoy your new puppy." I clear my throat, leading the way from the study to the front door. I could feel Alfredo's presence behind me the whole time, making me not truly at ease, but more on alert. Sure, my friends were a Vampire and Cait, but this man is a Hell Hound. These beasts tore down entire cities at the request of a master. Kent goes to open my door for me, but Alfredo beats him to the punch. It startled me to see him so close to me again without allowing me to speak, but I accepted the gesture quickly and slid into the vehicle. Kent goes to the driver's side with Alfredo sitting in the back with me.

"You can sit in the front seat, Alfredo." I nervously tell him. "I'm capable of sitting in a car seat by myself."

"I cannot protect you from the front now can I?" His voice threw me for a loop, not expecting to hear it at all. It was deep, cold, and while it was under the mask, it was still clear to my ears. I swallowed harshly and kept silent, looking away from Alfredo as Kent began the drive back home.


	2. Two

I could feel eyes on me as Alfredo followed too close for comfort. Fiona and Lindsay were keeping their distance, but only because Alfredo was causing them to.

"You can easily guard me without being up my ass, ya know?" I mutter. He doesn't say a word but continues to do as he was. I look to Fiona, seeing her more comfortable around him than Lindsay. That could also be because Lindsay is a Cait and he is a Hell Hound. "You're making my friends uncomfortable. Can you please back up just enough for them to be okay?" I ask, stopping my walking to face him. Alfredo stares at me, his expressions still masked. He doesn't attempt to move at my plea nor say anything. I groan and cross my arms. "Back up." He suddenly twitches, taking one big step back from me. I huff. "Oh what, you only follow direct commands?"

"Well, he is a hound." Lindsay points out, avoiding his eyes. "As a Cait, we do not have masters, but we do know of how to be one. It is possible that Hell Hounds only follow direct command due to misunderstandings of beating around the bush or asking gently." As soon as she said it, it made sense. I nod once and keep walking.

"So Mr. O'Malley was so keen on protecting you he gave you the most dangerous of evil?" Fiona asks. "Even Vamps aren't that high on the list." I furrow my brow and look to Fiona as we stopped at the crosswalk.

"Hell Hounds are that dangerous?" She nods. I glance over my shoulder to Alfredo, who stood quietly and patiently waiting for orders again. I smirked and turned, reaching up and placing a hand on the top of his hair. His whole body tensed visibly and his mask shifted to show a crushed jawline in the black fabric. "You're a good boy though, right, Alfie?" My hand ruffled in his locks as he didn't move. Lindsay grabs my arm and yanks it away.

"Do you have a death wish?" She asks through pressed teeth. "What do you think he will do when we aren't here?"

"He won't hurt me." I confidently answer. "Besides, he was hired to protect me-" Arms suddenly engulf me and spin me to be behind the figure. Fiona and Lindsay both stand with visible stress while tires screech to a halt from in front of us. I couldn't see anything, though, as I realized Alfredo was stood directly before me.

"We are only here for the proud bitch." I heard a husky voice explain. "Hand her over and we are on our way."

"You must be new to stupidity," Fiona argues. "Why in the actual fuck would we hand her over to you?"

"Because none of this concerns you. Get lost, Vamp." Weres hate Vamps and vise versa, so it's no doubt the Weres coming back to kill me in the likes of their boss.

"Leave while I give you a chance." I feel Alfredo's back rumbling as he speaks, causing me to back up slightly from the realization of just how close I was to him. My move wasn't a good one, however, as he reaches his hand behind himself and pulls me back to him. I suppose this is his way of knowing I'm safe from behind.

"And who are you? Her new puppy?" There are a couple more Weres with him, I conclude, as laughter comes from a few more. "Just let her come to us and we won't kill the rest of her family, kay?" My body tenses as I dive out from behind Alfredo.

"I'll go!" I yell. I knew my family was already worried about me; There was no need to drag them further down the hole with me.

"Artie-"

"I'll be okay. Just tell Dad I took responsibility." I tell them. Alfredo grabs my hand and I spin, shaking my head.

"I was hired to protect you." He growls.

"Can't protect someone who doesn't want it," I reply. "Stay." His arm tightens up with his grip, but he follows my order nonetheless. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, looking at the four Weres that were waiting for me. "Trail," I whisper to Alfredo before going to the car. From the way he relaxed at my command, I knew he understood it.

"Thanks for cooperating, Doll." I scrunched my nose up at the nickname and just slid into the back seat, a Were on either side. "Head towards the manor. James is waiting for her there." The car peels out as I watch the faces of my friends fall into panic and Alfredo eyeing the vehicle carefully, making sure to catch its every turn. It felt like an hour with how dreadful the car ride was, but it was only ten minutes. The car doors open and the Weres step out before enforcing that I followed. I wanted to argue, but I knew I was in no position to do so. I am led into a large manor, hallways littered with doors and decor, as they show me to a double door. Does everyone have an office? The door opens without permission being granted and I am shoved inside.

"Hello, Ms. O'Malley." I pull my head up to meet the man who spoke. A beautiful woman, who obviously was not a Were, stood beside him. Both were blonde with blue eyes, the man owning the brighter eyes and the woman the lighter hair.

"And you are?"

"James." He greets thickly. "This is my wife, Elyse." The woman waves kindly at me. I clear my throat and nod once.

"And is this about what I did to the informant?" I ask, trying to push along the conversation.

"That may be a part of it, but mainly it's because of you in general."

"Me?" I furrow my brow. "What could you possibly want from me?"

"Information. You killed my informant after all." I nodded while he laughed lightly. "I know you've set your guard dog to trail you. He is most likely making his way to this room right now. However, we are letting him live. He doesn't know that, though, so please don't tell him. Would really ruin the fun." I bit my lip and sighed.

"What information were you expecting to receive? I'm just a daughter in the name of O'Malley."

"Exactly. You're just a daughter. Use that and influence people around you to teach you the business. If you don't learn how do they expect you to help?" I kept quiet, knowing the idea of what would happen with refusal. I'm being offered a 'make-up-for-it' job and that's as good as I'll get. "You have six months of contract with us." I hear the men outside arguing and yelling with heavy thuds mixed in between. "Looks like Mr. Diaz has arrived. Take care, would you?" With that, I'm waved off. I open the door to the study and see Alfredo toss an unconscious body to the floor. From the looks of it, these men didn't _let_ him win. His eyes come up to me as soon as I close the door. His mask moves in and out from breathing heavily and his hair matted slightly to his forehead with sweat. I go up to him, pinching the mask and pulling it away from his mouth so he can receive fresh air for a moment.

"Let's go home," I tell him lowly. He nods and follows close behind me, watching our surroundings. I bit my tongue to avoid spilling the initial set-up plans to him. I had to comply until the deal was up. Six months of lying, treachery, and despair that I had to do to own up for my own foolish playing around. Outside the building, my friends were waiting for Alfredo and me.

"Did they hurt you?" Fiona immediately sniffs my body to smell any signs of blood. When I'm all clear she backs up, There was a hint of disgust on her face after taking in my scent and I knew it was because I was surrounded by Weres.

"They really only wanted to talk to me," I tell them, hiding some of the truth. They don't question my lying, but they do question the crew's motive.

"What could they possibly get from just talking to you?"

"It was more like a warning," I clear my throat. "Since I killed the informant they wanted to warn me that any more stunts like that one and they will go for my family." The three of them are silent as a chill goes down my spine. I didn't want to lie to my friends, but it was for their safety. "Can we go home now, please?" We all piled into the car, still quiet. No one spoke until I arrived in front of my house, but it was only to tell me to have a safe day. Alfredo stayed with me outside as the car disappeared around the corner.

"Are you planning to stay-"

"Now that they are gone you can tell the truth." I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?"

"You lied to protect your friends. Very selfless but also selfish. I am not your friend. I am your bodyguard." His tone was always so harsh and cold it honestly pissed me off a lot.

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"The blood contract told me."

"The what?" His hand goes to his collar. He pulls it away from his neck as much as he can. Underneath the leather was a raw and red strip of skin that lined all the way around his neck. There was ancient lettering scarred into the flesh that I almost could recognize, but not quite. When I tilted my head to look closer, he pushed the collar back to his neck.

"This contract tells me everything you feel and think," he informs me, "so just know you cannot hide anything from me." I cleared my throat and gave a quiet nod.

"I'm working under contract for them for six months." I braced myself for a scolding like any parent or friend would gift me, but instead, I just heard a heavy sigh.

"You have the right mindset, correct?" He asks.

"Um- yeah."

"As long as you're careful I'll stay by your side and help you." I furrow my brow at him in slight disbelief.

"Really?"

"You made this mess and now you have to clean it up. I'll be there to help you when I can." I was still in shock that he wasn't angry at me. "I'm not angry, just annoyed." I scrunched up my nose at him.

"Yeah, I really don't like this whole 'connection' thing you have going on."

"Blame your ancestors," He grumbles, "They put this damn contract collar into order for the Hell Hounds." That explains the familiarity with the wording I had. That's when a great idea struck me.

"I'll make you a deal then." He suddenly looks intrigued. "If you stay by my side as promised for the six months, I won't need a bodyguard anymore. That means I can help break that contract. I am an elf after all."

"It won't work." He laughs slightly. "I've tried for years with multiple help from high elves, but none of them succeeded."

"Maybe they didn't want to succeed," I suggest. "I mean, come on. Releasing a Hell Hound into the world with no way to bond to it and control it? Utter chaos." He shrugged after thinking about it for a moment. I could feel a sudden warmth on my skin and glanced over to see the sun rising on the horizon of buildings. "Come on, let's head inside."


End file.
